DavidJulia Drabbles
by angelofsarcasm
Summary: A collection of random drabbles about David and Julia. Because for some reason this place is always lacking stories for any pairing not involving Saya.
1. Father

Setting: After the series  
Summary: David thinks about his father one night.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

David had always been a light sleeper, a trait which turned out to be both a blessing and a curse once the baby was born. Julia was a bit harder to wake up, though she'd quickly adapted to getting up to feed their son when he cried. However after four months caring for him, as well as working to lose her pregnancy weight and researching Diva's rambunctious twins, had left her exhausted. So it wasn't too surprising one night when they were woken by the sound of a hungry infant and she simply let out a frustrated groan. David sighed. "Go back to sleep, I'll get him," he said and slipped out of bed as she turned over to mumble some garbled words of thanks before dozing off.

He walked into the kitchen to heat up a bottle, unable to help thinking about his own father as he did so. He still remembered the day when his father had left for Vietnam, when he'd been completely unaware of Red Shield or Chiropterans. He was used to him leaving for weeks or even months at a time, so he didn't think much of it. In fact, he'd always somewhat resented his father's frequent absences when he was younger. It wasn't until years later in his military career, which was almost inevitable that he would join, that he was approached by Joel Goldschmidt V and learn the real facts about his father's death. Thinking back, he realized he was a lot like he remembered his father to be. Both men were emotionally distant and greatly dedicated to their work with Saya and Red Shield. In fact, it was a wonder to him either of them had ever gotten married and had children.

Armed with the warm bottle, David made his way into the nursery to tend to the whimpering baby. He picked the boy up and smiled, remembering how he and Julia had argued the day he was born over his name. He had been against the name David as soon as she'd suggested it. It was hard to explain, but it was almost as if the name was an automatic entrance into Red Shield and a lifetime of fighting monsters. He'd finally given in to her wish after several heated minutes in which Julia was able to convince him that Diva was no longer a threat, that their son would never have to worry about Chiropterans. Perhaps it was simply the fact that Davey resembled him so much with his blue eyes and blonde hair, but he had to admit the name suited him in a way.

Having finished the bottle, David laid the boy back in his crib and moved to return to bed when he heard small whimpers. Looking back, he saw Davey reaching up for him again. He scooped him back up and held him, saying quietly, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. No one has to fight anymore." It only took a few minutes for the baby to fall asleep, and he finally went back to bed. He slipped his arm around Julia and drifted off.

* * *

Author's Note: Eh, I didn't really like the ending, but I couldn't think of anything better. Comments greatly appreciated. 


	2. Scars

Setting: Episode 43-ish.  
Summary: Julia's thoughts as she watches David in the hospital 

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

Julia watched as the doctor wrapped bandages around David's torso. The overwhelming sense of guilt in the pit of her stomach was oddly coupled with a small amount of jealousy. She knew it was his job to see that David was healing properly from surgery as he recovered in the hospital, but she couldn't help feeling a sense of possessiveness towards to injured man. She'd always been the one to take care of him when he was hurt; it was hard seeing someone else doing her job. From her seat next to his bed she could see how scarred his upper body was. Thinking back, she could place many of them to the placed they'd traveled while looking for Diva. Each gash was like a memory of a mission with Red Shield, as if he were a living photo album. As the minutes ticked by, her eyes came to rest on his left arm and side. 

Vietnam, she thought, the night of the ball. The Chevalier Carl had thrown him around as a warm-up to fighting Saya and Hagi; he'd bruised two ribs. Then far too soon after, they'd lost three agents to those children from the Delta project. He'd actually been lucky then, they later found out he'd come dangerously close to fracturing his tibia during the fight. Maybe it was selfish of her, but it had stuck in her mind the night they'd been leaving the school. She'd begun to doze off soon after Lewis had started driving and rested her head on David's shoulder. Before she fell asleep, she heard him whisper, "You really did look beautiful tonight." Gradually, her gaze moved to the large scars across his back...

Yekaterinburg. She'd had to wait in the hotel while David and the others went searching for that Adams man. He'd returned to her with his back ripped open in several long scratches. That was one of the few times she'd been truly worried by his injuries. It still turned her stomach to think of how she'd had to stitch the gashes closed without anesthetic; thank god he'd already passed out by that point...

Her eyes traveled over his skin as if she were reading, remembering all those places...Okinawa...the zoo...Paris...Those new unfamiliar marks, those must have happened recently in London...She felt a jab of guilt that she hadn't been there for him then.

The doctor soon finished changing the bandages and left, leaving the pair in an awkward silence. After several long minutes, Julia finally spoke. "You really should be more careful. There's no telling how badly you could get hurt on a mission."

David reached over and wrapped his hand around hers. "At least I'll have you waiting there to put me back together when I'm done."

She smiled and moved from her chair to the bed next to him. "Always," she said and slipped her arms around him, being careful to avoid the wound on his side. _Another scar, another memory,_ she thought as she kissed him.

* * *

Author's Note: I had some trouble there with the dialogue at the end (sweat drop), but I think it turned out okay. I was thinking the other day "Wow, David sure gets the hell beaten out of him a lot. I bet his torso's like a road map..." and this idea popped up. And besides, scars are totally sexy. 


	3. After Valentines

Setting: After the series.  
Summary: More adventures in parenting for David.

Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING

* * *

David and Julia had a very nice Valentine's day. They hadn't had many chances to go out since their son was born, so they were happy to take Lewis up on his offer to babysit Davey. They had dinner at a great restaurant before spending the night at a very nice hotel. When they got home the next day, it was a surprise to learn that Davey had actually gone to bed on time without throwing a tantrum, but they were both happy he was starting to behave better. Still, it was a surprise on the night of the 15th when there were jolted awake by the sound of the three-year-old screaming for David. 

"Daddy!" the little boy yelped when he opened the door. "There's a monster! Kill it like Uncle Lewis said you used to!" David turned to where he was pointing and saw the large spider, silently cursing Lewis as he hunted for something to smash it with. Of course Lewis had told him all about it. Hell, that had probably been why Davey had gone to sleep without a fight; he'd probably scared the poor kid into staying in bed.

With the spider successfully killed, David turned to go back to his own room when he heard Davey again. "Daddy, will you tell me all about how you used to kill monsters with Uncle Leis? That way I can kill them too all the time."

David looked back at his son and made a mental note to kill Lewis. "Not tonight, it's way too late. Now you need to go back to sleep."

"But what if another monster comes to get me? Uncle Lewis said it'd eat me before I'd even know what happened!" Davey was almost in tears by this point.

"Uncle Lewis forgot to tell you that I'd kill it before it'd even know what happened. I'll be right back here if anything even thinks about eating you." He smiled at him, but the little boy still looked worried. "Listen, would it make you feel better if you slept in our bed with Mommy and me tonight?

Davy's face brightened as he nodded and hopped out of bed before following his father into the other bedroom. He slipped under the blankets between his parents and quickly fell asleep. Julia however had woken up and was now looking at David for an explanation. He groaned inwardly. "I'll tell you tomorrow," he said, "but just know that Lewis is never allowed to babysit again."

* * *

Author's Note--Well...it started out as a Valentine's day fic, but somehow it morphed into a post-Valentines day thing. I just really like writing Parent-David. Either way, enjoy. As always, feedback appreciated. 


	4. Homecoming

Setting: After the series.  
Summary: Julia and David visit her father.

Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING!

* * *

"I'm going with you." 

Julia glared at David. A few hours ago, she'd gotten a call from her father, whom she hadn't spoken to in years. It was a short conversation; he told her that her mother had just died of a stroke and the funeral was in two days, and asked if she could make it. She'd been on the phone with Kai rescheduling the twins' blood transfusions when she heard David ordering two plane tickets. She finished talking to Kai and hung up. "Two? I'm not that big yet."

"You're certainly not going alone, Julia. Look at yourself; you'll have enough trouble getting around with me there," He gestured to her stomach, which was swollen at five months pregnant. "I'm going with you."

She knew he had a point and that he really should be there with her, but part of her still watned to go alone. After all these years, seeing her father again was something she didn't want David around to witness. Julia didn't know exactly what her father's reaction would be when he saw her, but she was sure it wouldn't be pleasant. The last time they'd really talked to each other had been the night before she'd left for graduate school. He hadn't wanted her to go; he'd rather have had her stay there and become a housewife to one of the men from town. She'd been deeply hurt by his chauvinistic mindset and left, never going back or even contacting her parents after she graduated and moved on to work with Red Shield. After so much time had passed, any reunion between them would be awkward at best, loud and violent at worst. David was right; she would more than likely need him for support when she finally had to face her father.

The flight was rather uncomfortable for Julia. It was apparent that their airline didn't exactly blow their budget to accommodate pregnant women on transcontinental flights. She could hardly stomach the food, and the baby decided to kick all the way across the ocean. With the promise that they'd get better food when the landed, she finally fell asleep on David's shoulder. Apparently her patience hadn't suffered enough from that though, as every practically every woman who laid eyes on her had to scurry up to touch her belly and ask when she was due or offer congratulations. "Please tell me you brought your gun," she asked David.

They arrived at their hotel to drop off their luggage before heading back out to visit her father. After another forty minutes in the back of a taxi, they finally arrived at Julia's old home. Without thinking, she reached out to grab David's hand. "Are you nervous?" he asked her, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. She nodded and swallowed hard, very glad he'd insisted on coming with her. David helped her out of the back seat and went to pay the driver, then both walked up to the door.

Julia took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

END PART ONE.

* * *

Author's Note: Yep, that's right, this is just part one. This thing seemed too big to count as a drabble, so I'm breaking it up into two or three parts. I promise I'll finish up the next part and have it here in a couple days. As always, feedback is welcomed.

Oh, and I'd like to thank Firing Rockets on Dragons for giving me this idea with her fic about them visiting David's mom.


	5. Homecoming, Part 2

Part 2! Finally!

* * *

The door opened to reveal an older woman with graying brown hair. "Aunt Maria?" Julia almost didn't recognize her aunt after so long. 

"Julia, how nice to see-" Maria moved to hug her and stopped, finally noticing her stomach." Well, I see you've been busy," she recovered.

David stepped forward and extended out his hand. "Hello, I'm David, Julia's husband."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you," she said as she shook his hand, looking slightly flustered. "Julia, I can't believe you got married without telling me! And we'll have to throw you a baby shower before you go back to wherever you've settled down. When are you due? You look about four or five months-"

Julia cut her off. "Maria, is Adam here? I'd like to get the awkward reunion over with as soon as possible."

She nodded." Of course. He's back in his room." She motioned for them to follow her and led them upstairs to a closed door. "Adam?" she asked, knocking. "Are you awake? Julia's here."

Julia didn't wait for an answer before opening the door and going in. David stepped forward to join her when Maria stopped him. "Those two need to be alone right now. In the meantime, I'm just dying to know what my niece has been up to for all these years!" She shut the door and dragged poor David off.

Julia turned to face her father. At the age of sixty-one, Adam Silverstein was still in very good health, had a mind like a steel trap, and was every bit as stubborn as his daughter if not more so.

"I'm not going to apologize," he said simply.

"I didn't expect you to."

"After all that fuss, it looks like you ended up there anyway," he said, pointing to her abdomen.

She glared at him. "I met David on the job that I was offered by one of my professors." She decided to leave out the fact that said professor had gone insane, tried to kill her, and seriously wounded David in the process. "Also, he's the one who'll be staying home with the kids."

"Your mother would never have left me alone with you all day on my own."

"She knew you'd never be able to handle it."

"Probably not." There was a pause before he spoke again. "She always felt bad about that fight. She always wanted to call and patch things up."

"I should have said something too. I just didn't want to have to be the first to apologize."

"She'd be glad we're finally speaking again, at least."

She didn't know what to say. Luckily Maria chose that moment to reappear. "Adam? Julia? Are you two alright in there? You haven't killed each other, have you?" Sometimes that woman had no tact. "It's almost dinner time. Are you joining us?" she asked David. "I'm making tuna casserole."

Having had years of experience with Maria's cooking, Julia shot him a horrified look. "I'm afraid we can't," he instantly came up with an excuse. "Julia's doctor has put her on a special diet for the baby, with strict instructions to avoid eating fish and other seafood." Julia nodded solemnly, trying to hide a smile. Not only had David saved her from the tuna, but also unknowingly from the very worst of Maria's cooking skills. God she loved that man.

Maria immediately scolded David for letting Julia be out so long in her condition and ushered them out of the house, demanding he get her a meal fully approved by her doctor. It wasn't until they'd gotten into the taxi and were on their way back to the hotel that he was able to ask her how the meeting with her father had gone.

"Pretty well under the circumstances. There was no crying or bloodshed."

Once back in their hotel room, David went to take a shower before dinner. When he finished, he found Julia sitting on the bed crying. "I don't know," she said before he could ask what had upset her. He didn't press the matter, just sitting down next to her and pulling her close against him, letting her sob into his shoulder.

* * *

Author's Note: So hey, I'm not dead! It's just been pretty hectic lately with school and finals. But whoo, Spring Break is next week so I should have more time to write. As always, criticism welcome. 


End file.
